


Since The Shakespeare Changed Its Name

by amathela



Category: Torchwood RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-04
Updated: 2008-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I could have an evil twin."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since The Shakespeare Changed Its Name

"I could have an evil twin."

They drink to that, the pitcher sitting empty on the table, and John squeezes Naoko's thigh affectionately. She's not coming back, already chasing more projects than she has time for, and Eve tries to be happy about that, really. And maybe it's not goodbye, after all; if anyone can bring people back from the dead, it's Torchwood.

Burn's latest theory is that he'll still be around, alive (or undead) as particles floating through the air; _pixie dust,_ Eve calls him for the rest of the night, and he grins at her defiantly.

"We'll need some more people for the team," she had said, and Gareth suggests Myfanwy. Burn objects, after a moment; they look at him, and he explains that the pterodactyl wouldn't fit in the SUV.

"True," Gareth says. "But we wouldn't need to give her a gun."

"Rhys could join," Eve says. John gives her an odd glance, bits of Jack mixed up in it, and she pats his arm reassuringly.

Naoko goes off to get another round, and they're already plotting future storylines; "Zombie hordes," Gareth suggests, but they're all left with the vague feeling that they've done it before.

(At this point, John goes into another pitch about a musical episode, and Eve cringes. She might have to call in sick that week.)

They're halfway through planning The One Where The Many Time-Travelling Jack Harknesses Meet Each Other (with bonus sexual escapades) when Naoko begs off, citing one too many drinks, and Eve suddenly isn't smiling any more. They'll meet up like this again, they promise, but it sounds empty; this was it, she knows, their last night together as a proper team, and already the dynamic is shifting.

Burn is the next to leave, and she tries not to think there's anything too final in the echo of his goodbye.

"What do you think?" John asks; the table is almost empty, now. "Should we call it a night?"

"I don't know," Gareth says; he drums his fingers absently on the table. "We still haven't planned all the ways Jack, Ianto, and Gwen could wake up in a room together, naked."

And so they carry on. The end is where they start from.


End file.
